Blood Lust
by TheMrCamerz
Summary: A man sets out to avenge his wife's death, but he develops a lust for blood. Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

The wind was picking up quickly. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes. A storm was coming. I gripped the dagger tighter in my hand, and continued along The Gold Road, towards Skingrad. By the time I reached the city gates, the storm was in full force, and my clothes were soaked through to the bone. I opened the gate and walked in. There was a beggar sat on a sack in a dark alleyway. I walked up to him, grabbed him, held my dagger to his throat and whispered, "Don't speak or I'll kill you. Tell me where a man named Reman B lives, and you will survive."

"Oh, you must be finkin' of old Reman Broder. If ya follow the long road that you see as you enter all the way, you'll come to a crossroad. Turn left there. Follow that road and go across the bridge. His is the first house on the right."

"Have ten gold, and if you speak about this to anyone, you'll die."

"I swear I won't, good sir."

I smiled to myself as I walked away from the man._ 'That fucking murderer is really not clever, writing his signature on a note next to my wife's body.' _I said to myself. I followed the road as instructed, crossed the bridge and found a door to my right. I pulled out a lockpick and attempted to pick the lock. I broke two picks, but on my third try I succeeded. I walked into the house quietly, and shut the door behind me.

There was a fireplace straight ahead, with a cauldron above it. There were some barrels and cupboards scattered around, and a staircase to the left. I silently sneaked up, and found a room to the left, with a man sleeping in it. I pulled my dagger out slowly, walked up to the man, and hesitated suddenly. _'Could I really murder someone?'_ I asked myself. I suddenly remembered my wife's blood covered body, and anger built up inside me. I stabbed the knife straight into his neck, and then his head, and then his body about twenty times. He bled so much I got hit in the eye with blood. I quickly searched his body, finding 22 gold pieces and his house key. I took both, then dragged the bastard down the stairs, across the room and threw him onto the fire. I walked out of the house, locked the door behind me and left Skingrad.


	2. Chapter 2

'_I was slaying millions of innocents, laughing maniacally throughout. I was in a small room, with people of all races running around, screaming. I was cutting through them with the most incredible dagger I have ever seen. It was giving me pleasure seeing the blood stained floor, the begging children. But suddenly, a sword was protruding through my chest, and I fell to the floor, dead.' _I woke up breathing heavily and sweating. I thought back over my dream, _'what have I become?' _I asked myself. I looked around me. I was in an inn, and I could smell a warm scent of coffee drifting up into the room. Walking down the stairs, I noticed I no longer had my dagger. I looked at the various people eating their breakfast, and saw a huge orc holding my dagger, smiling. Anger rose up inside me, and without thinking, I ran at the beast and grabbed the dagger out of his hand. Before he could react, I stabbed it right into his eye, retrieved it, and ran out of the inn. I wasn't sure why I did that, but I was feeling this hunger for murder, and I was trying to satisfy it. Running down the cobbled street, two guards stepped into my way saying, "Stop Dunmer, you have broken the law. Come with us now." I ran straight at them, jumped up and stabbed the one on the right in the back, then carried on running. I kept running for hours, until I finally lost my pursuers. I was exhausted so lay down on the grass and fell asleep. I awoke because I heard a rustling in the bushes. I grabbed my dagger and waited for any surprise attacks. "Settle down child, I won't bite, but it seems you will. Murdered three people in two days. Not bad, not bad."

"Who the hell are you?"

"All in due time dear child, all in due time."

"What do you want from me?"

"The skills you know you possess. See, I am a Dark Brotherhood Listener, and I am inviting you into our loving family."

"I'm listening. How do I prove myself?"

"Good question child. On the Green Road, you will find an inn called The Inn of Ill Omen. Find a man named Rufio, kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete."

"I will go now."

"Good, Good. Oh and one more thing, here is a virgin blade, use it wisely. Now we will part ways. May the Night Mother watch over you, child of Sithis.

He cast a spell and vanished suddenly. I got up to leave straight away.

After a long, four day trek, I finally arrived outside the Inn of Ill Omen. I walked in and was greeted by a Nord. "Well I'll be damned, a customer! How can I help you, Dunmer?

"Erm, I'm looking for a man named Rufio, a friend asked me to check on him."

"Aah, old Rufio. Spends his days sleeping and drinking. He's hiding from something if you ask me. He is in the private quarters, down that you like a drink first? Have it on the house."

"Yes please, I'll take a glass of mead."

He gave me the drink and I downed it in one. I then headed over to the trapdoor and climbed down. There was a corridor with two doors on the left. I tried the first one, only to find it was heavily locked. I looked in the second and saw an old man lying on a small bed in the corner. It was Rufio. He was a weak old man so I decided to test my skill. I pulled out the virgin blade, took my aim and threw it spinning across the room. It landed in his lower chest and he started crying out in pain. A quick slash to the throat silenced the man. I retrieved my blade from his body and headed back to the ladder. I climbed up and said to the barman, "I found him dead, I think he had a heart attack. I'm sorry."

"Poor fellow, I think someone poisoned him-he always seemed to be hiding from something."

"I must leave and tell my friend the news, goodbye sir."


End file.
